criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 95
| Image = TM_95.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Brian Wayne Foster, Travis Willingham, Sam Riegel, Laura Bailey, Marisha Ray, Liam O'Brien, Matthew Mercer, and Taliesin Jaffe. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 95 | GnSNum = C2E46b | Airdate = 2019-01-08 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:26:29 | VOD = https://youtu.be/lQAHJSvUfGE | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the ninety-fifth episode of Talks Machina. The cast recaps the campaign so far with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @CarnotLesbian: Everyone: How have you adjusted to the different cultural and political landscape of Wildemount compared to Tal'Dorei? What were the biggest changes to get used to? * Erin Popov: For Laura: With Jesters feelings towards Fjord becoming conflicting, does she miss or want her mother for advice with boys/men or is she content with the motherly instincts coming from Nott? * Itshoon: Matt, now that you have a PC that remembers everything and a PC that sees everything, how has your strategy for integrating new elements into the story changed? * @ThatAuntZelda: For Sam: how do you feel Nott's alcoholism has impacted your choices in the campaign thus far? What made you decide to include this serious issue as a key feature of your new character? * ForsakenGrundle: Travis: How do you feel about Fjord's story arc so far? Do you feel Fjord has substantial character growth or that the story has taken him in a direction you wanted to explore? * Goodzillo: Liam: Earlier in the campaign, Caleb was adamant that he was with the group as long as it was convenient and that he didn't particularly trust or want to rely on any of them. What was the turning point that made him value and rely on the rest of the Nein outside Nott? * Dikemon: Marisha: It was pretty surprising to hear Beau be the first one to say "I love you" out of any of the M9. Clearly a lot has changed with Beau during the whole adventure. What surprised you the most about Beau's growth? * @ChidoriiChan: Taliesin: Had the party not tried to comfort Caduceus in his shell shocked state, was he truly considering going back home or on a separate path? What would you have had in mind had he not had these deep talks like with Nott and Jester separately? * Frigga17: For everyone: We saw the first permanent PC death this campaign, how has that affected how you play with and think of your characters, if at all? * ShadowBroker15: For all: This campaign could have been vastly different had the M9 enlisted as legionnaires back in Zadash. Given some of the hardships they've endured, such as the trio being kidnapped and the loss of Molly, do any of the Nein regret their refusal of the contract? * TiredOfScreennames: Travis/Sam: The Fjord/Nott relationship has gotten a bit prickly. How much of that is you two goofing off each other and how much is genuine character discord? * Fan Art of the Week: Courtney Facca aka @Quortknee's "flower girl ��." * Dani: Matt, in Jamedi Cosko you made an NPC that worked with them and led them through the woods and everything but he didn't take part in combat. And it was kind of the first NPC we've seen that has journeyed with them but hasn't helped them in a combat situation. So I was wondering what your thought process was behind including an NPC who was with the party during combat but didn't really aid them. * Adamantium42: For everyone: What have you learned about your character over the last year that you didn't even consider when you were coming up with them? In what ways has your character and their decisions surprised you as the player? * @ShadUpJoe: For Laura: How much input did you have in designing The Traveler's persona? How has Matt surprised you with his interactions with Jester? * @Cole56290017: To Liam-Is it safe to say that Caleb was much more powerful in his early years under the guidance of Trent and that when he was in the mental institution that he forgot his teachings? Could this also mean that he was a different subclass of Wizard? * @JayNotNow: Marisha: Beau has been really excited about her position as first mate and loves bringing it up. Why is she so proud of the title, and has she ever had responsibility like this before? * Vishante-Kaffas: Sam: When we first got to know Nott, The Brave, she considered herself a mother to Caleb. She has now been willing to risk her life for almost anyone in the Mighty Nein, most recently with Jester against the Blue Dragon. Has she come to see herself as a mother to the group, now that she considers them her friends? * Sarah Galaxara Scharf: All: which character do you feel has changed the most already since the beginning of the campaign? * @PaleNewMoon: To Taliesin: What scares Caduceus the most about this situation he's in? Being so far away from his god, or Fjord being so peculiar? Is he concerned about his well-being at all? * TheMechanicusBob: For Matt: What is the most unexpected turn that the party have taken that you then had to scramble a plan for? * DanglinLongwood: Travis: What was the first "oh shit" moment you experienced this campaign in regards to the power of your patron? When (If at all) has Fjord done the same and realized that maybe he is tied up in something far bigger than he had anticipated? * FrozenFarmer64: Liam and Sam: Have the adventures that the M9 have gone through so far strengthened or weakened Nott and Caleb's relationship? Also, have there been any changes in how Nott and Caleb view each other because of these journeys? * @Bearcgards: For everyone: what do you think was the moment that impacted each of your characters the most so far? Talks Machina After Dog Quotations * Brian: "Guys, first Talks Machina (probably the last too) of 2019!" * Travis: "I'm here to be had fun with." * Matt: "I should have showed you the jacket that I got that Meatloaf wore in Bloodrayne." * Brian: "We were not able to film Ashley's the Sheets interview over the break. But we’ll get to it, we're gonna get to it. I'm hoping like around Valentine's Day. But she will be in Season Two, for sure." Marisha: "Worst case scenario, we'll take a mid-season break. And by mid-season I mean we'll just put hers out when it's ready." Brian: "What I'll do is every time I go visit her I'll just film me asking her a question. And then I'll come back and I'll add that to the thing. We'll just have to keep it—same outfit, lots of continuity photos, yeah we'll make it work." * Sam: "We can hammer a joke to death." * Liam: "You saw the real Travis: an old murderer." * All: "Long may he reign." * Laura: "We kind of like heard about all the bad stuff going on and then we were like 'Byeeee! Arg!!'" * Brian: "Liam, would Caleb be bummed out if someone had burned down his house?" * Laura: "Her mom was like 'stay away from it love, it hurts.'" * Matt: "It's just finding that balance where they have moments that I can give them that utilize those capabilities and still be able to find elements of mystery." * Brian: "This is the year we continually try to circumvent our dignity." * Taliesin: "Introspection starts at level 10." * Travis: "If you leave at like episode 65 and come back as some jackass, though, we're gonna kill you in the first episode." Sam: "Sure, sure. *stage whisper* Don't tell them, Matt." * Liam: "I think it was a series of small steps...I think him spilling the beans when he did...was a screw loose. It was not a wise decision...I think he like needed it, and they were the right people." * Liam: "I like not knowing the answers." * Marisha: "Beau basically didn't have any friends. So I think as cold and stern as she is, these are the first real people who haven't abandoned her." * Marisha: "I think Beau felt a little protective of Jester. Like big sister nature, in a way." * Taliesin: "It was unbelievably helpful for getting him latched in and getting him on track." * Brian: "So back to the dead guy." * Travis: "We're so squishy, man." * Sam: "I've been thinking of backup characters way more than the last campaign." * Laura: "I haven't made a backup character...It's like a denial thing." * Liam: "We're a bunch of fucking scoundrels." * Taliesin: "Even Molly is happier with this option." * Laura: "I love that Nott thinks it's a thing and Fjord is like 'Nah, it's not a thing.'" * Sam: "From Nott's perspective, Caleb's the leader and this guy keeps talking all the time." * Travis: "Fjord actually loves Nott." * Matt: "Sometimes I'll create NPCs for the purpose of showing a lesson or introducing an aspect of the game that I hadn't really done before. And sometimes I'll create the NPC first and then in they way they turn out I think 'okay, they'll probably be this way.' Jamedi was more of a character that I created, and then thinking about how they were...they want to survive." * Laura: "I really liked that he was nice but shitty at the same time." * Travis: "He's gettin' drunk at this high school party, you know what I'm saying?" * Liam: "I am surprised, a year in, how many lighthearted moments Caleb can still have while he hates himself. It's been nice." * Liam (as Debbie Downer): "Life expectancy in Wildemount is not that great." * Matt: "We had early discussions where we kind of collaborated over the basis of that relationship and how that developed over her childhood and their meeting." * Laura: "When we were creating it I thought she was going to be way more familiar with him than I feel when you talk to me as the Traveler." Matt: "I think they probably were more familiar when she was younger." * Liam: "The thought of running into Astrid, Eodwulf, and Trent makes my palms sweat right now." * Liam: "I don't know if I've said it on this show or in the game but he was more pushed towards destruction and asskicking. Evocation. I imagine he was not much higher, I would guess level 2 or 3...and then all those years of doing nothing, it all withered away. He had all those things in his head, and he had to start from scratch almost." * Marisha: "I think she's always wanted a chance to prove herself." * Matt: "You are terrible people." * Marisha: "Molly dying messed with Beau's head really hard." * Laura: "Fjord changed a lot. Now he's gonna kill us all." * Sam: "This last game before the end of the year I thought Yasha was a totally different character." * Matt: "Even though Ashley's not here, she watches the episodes and goes through her own internal experience and thoughts based on the events that are happening, even though she can't be here in person. So that was her opportunity when she came in to be like 'alright, so this is my journey and adjustments and growth through these times that I may not have been here physically.'" * Taliesin: "Fear is not a thing he lingers on, it's a thing that happens and then it's gone." * Taliesin: "His headspace is not my headspace at all, I am nothing but fear." * Matt: "There's a war over here, and there's all this buildup to the east, and there's an opportunity—no? We're just gonna—Ok. D&D!" * Matt: "In Darktow, going into the mission to break onto the Squall-Eater and then pushing everything to happen in Darktow. I was totally planning this possible race or to go with her—I was gonna write it to see how far it would go—but probably not have it go down in the first town you get to where all the pirates are distinctly 'don't do shit to other pirates or we kill you.' And you were like 'Hey guys! Let's do shit to other pirates!' I'm like ok! Alright! We'll see where this goes." Travis: "That doesn't apply to us." Sam: "We're terrible at this game." "To be fair, so is everybody, and that's what makes D&D great." * Marisha: "I tried to make friends with her and she was a bitch, so." * Sam: "We took multiple dumps in that alley." * Travis: "The ocean moment was the very first dream where he was like 'I need everyone leave the table' and I'm like 'No! I'm not ready for this shit! Don't leave me alone!'" * Sam: "Comfort blanket?" Liam: "Yeah." * Sam: "They know they have each other's back and now they're free to go explore other relationships too." * Liam: "He feels like he's getting too affectionate and that it's going to stop him from doing the things that he wants to do...If Caleb were to decide 'I'm not going to do that plan, all this thing that I've been building towards, it's a bad idea, it's dangerous, I'm not gonna do it' I don't know why he wouldn't just *throat slitting motion* *croak*." * Liam: "Who is he to criticize anybody." * Travis: "On a personal note, actually choosing to hook up with Avantika." * Matt: "I love those little moments of intergroup self-care. I think it's so important to an adventuring party." * Marisha: "The thing most recently would be the plan with the Plank King and Beau convincing him not to chop all our heads off...I think it validated and made Beau realize 'oh, these are my strengths.'" * Marisha: "That ten minutes of meditation paid off." * Laura: "I think personally for Jester it was just the dragon fight...Going 'what am I doing, what is this becoming, maybe mom had it right.' and all of that, you know?" Marisha: "Especially since that one was so superfluous." * Dani: "That's ma boi." External Links * loquaciousquark's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: